


Silencio

by SanjikoBlackLeg



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjikoBlackLeg/pseuds/SanjikoBlackLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Zoro se perdiera y nunca regresara, ¿qué haría Sanji?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes usados en este escrito son propiedad de Oda-sensei, unicamente los tome prestados un momento...

 

 

—Él regresará, no importa cuánto tiempo le llevé, regresará... Lo sé...   


De repente, el silencio atacó, Sanji se quedó callado e inmóvil, pero no en un silencio normal, éste era sepulcral. Acompañado de ojos azules sin brillo que miraban a un punto fijo en el techo, la última lágrima rodó y se perdió en el recorrido hasta su oído.

 

Luffy lloraba amarga y abiertamente la muerte de su nakama, su hermano de aventura, nada había podido hacer sí él se había sumergido en la tristeza y soledad desde que Zoro murió.

 

Sanji era fuerte de eso no había duda alguna, sin embargo tanto era su amor por el esgrimidor que cuando éste murió a manos de un espadachín anónimo, uno que le atacó por la espalda y lo dejó en agonía por días, dolorosa agonía que todos ellos presenciaron, lo rompió.   


La negación se apoderó de él al grado de hacerse creer que Zoro se había perdido, que se había alejado demasiado del Sunny y que por eso no regresaba.

 

Sin importar el tratamiento médico que le dieran o el psicológico que consiguieran nunca pudieron regresarlo.

 

Se descuidó de su cuerpo olvidándose de todo, de comer, de dormir, de todo.... Nada tenía sentido ni valía la pena, si su espadachín no estaba.

 

Ya tenía cinco días en sufrimiento, mismos que tenía hablándole a Zoro, gritándole, tratando de alcanzarlo y cuando por fin cerró los ojos, fue cuando lo abrazo.

 

Zoro fue cordial, amoroso y cándido al verlo correr hacia él, lo sujetó con gran fuerza, abrazándolo y susurrándole:  


—Bienvenido idiota...—Habló con cargada tristeza en su voz, pero apretándolo hacia él con gran fortaleza.  


—No llegaste, tuve que venir... —Respondió Sanji con voz deforme gracias al nudo en su garganta.

 

—No tenías que adelantar tú llegada idiota, Pero... gracias por venir por mí...

 

Zoro no dijo nada más, abrazó y besó al cocinero con gran ternura, sosteniéndolo fuertemente, demostrando que nada los separaría de nuevo, estando juntos en ese paradisiaco sitio blanco, tranquilo, lleno de paz y amor que era únicamente para ellos dos, lo demás aunque no importara, si requería de atención, tenían que hacerles saber a sus nakamas que aun estaban con ellos en el trayecto, que siempre estarían siguiéndolos de cerca y ya sabían como.

 

Los mugiwaras organizaron un funeral marino, enredar el cuerpo de tan dedicado amigo fue una tortura para Luffy, sus lágrimas se estrellaban en la mortaja, pero como buen capitán, lo afrontó con gran coraje.

 

Todos presentes dedicaron tiernas palabras al lanzar el cuerpo al océano, Brook dedicó su himno de antes a su nakama caído, una melodía que le hiciera compañía al cruzar al otro lado, a la tumba de grandes piratas y el lugar que tanto amaba Sanji: El océano.

 

Ese seria su lugar de eterno descanso, al mismo tiempo sería la unión entre él y sus nakamas, se los hicieron entender con un par de estrellas que alumbraron el Sunny, una distanciada a escasos milímetros de la fija, Zoro y Sanji los acompañarían en todo el viaje y los observarían desde lo alto cuando cumplieran sus sueños.

 

 


End file.
